Réunion familiale
by Heaven W
Summary: [Post saison 11] Et si Chuck et Amara se trouvaient toujours sur terre qui de mieux placé que Gabriel pour les retrouver ? Personne d'autre voyons !


_Bonjour à tous ou bonne nuit tout dépendra du moment où vous lirez ceci. En fait je ne sais même pas si vous lirez mais ce n'est pas grave. J'avoue j'ai un peu craqué, ne me demandez pas pourquoi à 1h30 du matin j'ai eu en tête l'air de Copacabana, ni pourquoi cela m'a inspiré le texte qui suit. Il vaut mieux ne pas chercher des fois. ^^_

 _Ahah et j'ai glissé un private joke dans le texte même si je doute que les personnes pouvant le comprendre lise ce texte un jour qui plus est ici mais bon c'était plus fort que moi._

 _Oh et pour les paroles et la musique c'est par ici : watch?v=Kz9Pi7HfPkk_

* * *

 _« Copacabana vraiment ? »_

Fait entendre la voix chantante, joueuse et légèrement moqueuse derrière eux. Les deux concernés se retournent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir qui s'adresse ainsi à eux, découvrant qu'il s'agit de nul autre que de Gabriel qui n'a pas terminé de parler. Le châtain se penche légèrement entre les deux transats, un coin de sa lèvre supérieure remontant doucement dans une moue totalement moqueuse. _« Avec des margaritas en prime, vous ne pouviez pas faire plus cliché ? Oui bon d'accord je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment d'ici que ça provient mais quand même ! »_

 _« Parle nous autrement mon cher neveu ou cela pourrait mal se terminer ! Et toi dis quelque chose à ton fils ! »_ Soupire la brune à l'intention de son frère.  
 _« Oh voyons Tata, je ne vous manque pas de respect, cela m'amuse rien de plus »_

D'un pas de danse Gabriel se retrouve devant le transat d'Amara et d'un claquement de doigts il fait apparaître des maracas dans ses mains avant de les agiter tout en se mettant à chanter.

 _« At the Copa, Copacabana ! The hottest spot north of Havana. At the Copa, Copacabana ! Music and passion were always the fashion. At the Copa...they fell in love... »_

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi si Chuck n'avait pas fini par lever son nez du laptop qu'Il a posé sur ses genoux depuis quelques temps maintenant. Délaissant son blog d'images de chaton tout cute qu'Il tient depuis quelques années, d'ailleurs Il vient de mettre en ligne la photo d'un chaton rose envoyé par une source anonyme, Il reporte son regard céruléen sur son fils.

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien Gabriel, on devrait faire un duo un de ces jours. »  
_ _« Merci Papa et avec plaisir ! »_

D'un coup les yeux du plus jeune Archange semblent briller encore plus intensément qu'habituellement, non ce n'est pas du tout à cause du compliment que son Père vient de lui envoyer. Gabriel ne quittant pas Dieu du regard tandis qu'Amara soupire une nouvelle fois, légèrement excédée par le comportement de son frère et de son neveu. D'ailleurs elle n'hésite pas à prendre la parole au risque d'interrompre ce moment.

 _« Et sinon, comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? »  
_ _« Oh mais rien de plus simple quand tu as passé quelques milliers d'années à te cacher toi même aux yeux de ta famille et que tu as aussi réussi à feindre ta mort auprès du grand Lucifer. »_ Cette fois la moue de Gabriel n'est plus moqueuse mais désabusée avant qu'il ne reprenne. _« Il n'y a bien que Métatron qui a réussi à me forcer à revenir quand il s'est pris pour Papa. »_

À la mention de celui qui fut son Scribe, Chuck détourne le regard un bref instant, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il aime se rappeler. Gabriel qui avait terminé par reporter son regard sur sa Tante poursuit tranquillement.

 _« Mais vous, vous comptez rester longtemps ici ? »_  
 _« Aussi longtemps qu'on le pourra Gabriel, as-tu dit à quelqu'un que tu venais ici ? »_  
 _« Non Papa, tout le monde me croit mort en plus donc non. »_  
 _« Oh. Je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devras songer à aller les rejoindre, tu le sais ça ? »_  
 _« Possible Papa mais en attendant, vous avez de la place pour moi ? »_

Chuck et Amara se regardent quelques secondes avant qu'Amara ne réponde pour eux deux.

 _« Oui tu peux rester. »_

Et il ne faut pas le lui dire deux fois, en un battement cil Gabriel fait apparaître un troisième transat ainsi qu'un parasol, c'est important de se protéger du soleil ! Mais aussi une margarita avant de s'installer pile entre son Père et sa Tante poussant à son tour un soupir mais de satisfaction. On pourrait presque croire qu'il en ronronne. Mais bien sûr rester sérieux pour lui est un art difficile si bien que :

 _« At the Copa, Copacabana ! The hottest spot north of Havana. At the Copa, Copacabana ! Music and passion were always the fashion. At the Copa...they fell in love... »_

 _« Ah non Gabriel, tais toi et profite du silence ! »_ Non seulement il se fait interrompre mais par les deux et en choeur qui plus est.  
 _« Rabats-joie ! »_

Pourtant Gabriel ne dit plus rien, pas plus que son Père et sa Tante, se contentant de leur lancer à chacun un regard, un sourire venant étirer ses lèvres. Oui il n'aime pas vraiment le silence et quand les choses sont trop calmes mais pour le moment il compte bien profiter de la présence de Dieu et même des Ténèbres et essayer de rattraper le temps perdu. L'Archange trempant les lèvres dans son cocktail sans plus dire un mot, heureux comme il ne l'a plus été depuis trop longtemps. C'était définitivement une bonne idée que de les chercher sur terre.


End file.
